Checkmate (BTIR)
Checkmate is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles, and the finale of the two-parter. Episode (Lucy): 'Albedo...why are you doing this? They are all in the holding cell quarters, except three are locked up and one isn't. '(Albedo): 'My name isn't Albedo. My brother's is. And if you want the good for him, you'll stop resisting. My name is John. You see, a long time ago, my parents were under trial. They were sentenced to life or death. They're choice. I paniced, wanted them to live. Ben...he did something ''cruel ''to me. Very cruel. My parents agreed to go to jail for life, as long as I got enough surgery to the point I would live. I lived....they didn't. Ben killed them immediatly after I was healed. The only reason I'm alive is because I joined Ben's side, and helped to lock up Albedo about a week ago. '(John): 'But soon...I'll rule the world, with the help of this watch Azmuth gave to me. Ben won't be there to do anything. Albedo and you ''rebels ''won't be able to either. I will win. You...idiots won't. Watch and see. John walks out of the quarters. Lucy looks at Alan and Sunny. '(Lucy): 'Well, since we're being held captive by a nutjob...now would be a good time for you guys to help me think of a way out. '(Alan): 'A way out? Pssh. Alan goes Pyronite, and pushes his hands into the window bars. They turn red from the heat, but nothing else. '(Alan): 'Damnit. Heat-proof bars. '(Sunny): 'Well it's a good thing they don't know how to keep ''me contained. Sunny goes full-powered Anodite, and shoots tractor beams at the bars. She does it repeatedly until they break. She dives out of the window, and starts flying mid-air. Alan dives out too, still Pyronite form, and pulls a rock up to his feet so he's floating. Lucy just uses her sludgepuppy powers to reach the ground, and shrink back down. Somebody's down at the bottom. He walks out of the shadows. '''(???): '''Hello, friends. ''AT BEN'S HEADQUARTERS'' Albedo sits in a cell that's made to contain every species of alien known. He's using the Ultimatrix non-stop, trying to get out. He trys every alien. No bars for Bloxx to squeeze through. Pesky Dust's laser eyes just ricoshe. Ultimate Gravattack can't move the bars, even with all the gravity-force he has. Articguana's coldness can't freeze the cell lock. There's nothing he can do....except one thing. The thing he's dreaded for a long time now. Using the Ultimatrix itself to destroy the cell. Albedo sighs. '(Albedo): '''000. Destruct, 0. Suddenly, the Ultimatrix starts counting down to self-destruction from 10. Albedo throws it at the cell window. '(Ultimatrix): '5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The Ultimatrix blows up, blowing up the window with it. Numerous guards start running towards his cell, but by the time they get there, he's out the window and gone, nothing to protect him. The lead guard pulls his walkie talkie up to his mouth, and says something into it. '(Guard): 'Ben, we have a problem. Albedo escaped. Ben is heard grunting through the walkie. '(Ben): 'The grounds are being put into lock-down. Nothing will get in. Send out a troop of soldiers while you can. '(Guard): 'Sir, yes sir. The guard makes a hand signal in mid-air, and numerous other guards nod. They run to grab guns and swords, and make they're way outside. As soon as the last guard is out, the entire headquarters are set into lock-down. Metal doors close down on all openings, making sure nobody goes in or out. Meanwhile, outside, Albedo is running and dodging bullets already. They're much faster than him, so they caught up quickly. Bullets zooming past him, they don't have very good aim, but it doesn't stop them. All that''s going through Albedo's mind is ''XLR8 would have been really helpful right now. ''Albedo makes his way to the Shattered Headquarters, to find it's been raided, obviously. There's scorch marks everywhere, and magma runs down the grass, lighting ablaze some of it. This doesn't matter to Albedo. He needs shelter, and security. He runs into the base, and locks the doors behind him. He turns around to find somebody nearly identical to him, but with orange eyes. '(Albedo): '.....John? Albedo looks at John, then sees his wrist. He frowns. He sees an upgraded version of the Ultimatrix on his wrist. The Unlimitrix. ''Albedo's eyes fill with tears. '(Albedo): '''You...you did this, didn't you...you ruined my dreams. You ruined me. ''Y'ou put me in a cell for a week...'You did this. John nods, and smiles. '(John): '''Yes, I did do this. Funny how it works out, isn't it? Think you have it all...just to be brought down..abondoned, betrayed, left behind by your family when they're in pain, need you most. To just run away, and make it to shelter barely, do things you haven't wanted to do. Did you ever think how my life was, Albedo? Ever? '(Albedo): 'Actually, yes, I did...I was going to avenge you, John. I was going to kill Ben. I was going to avenge our ''parents. ''Instead....I was locked up for a week, by you. And you did it on purpose....It's true...I really don't have family. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Albedo pulls a gun out that he snagged from the headquarters before escaping. He points it at John. John grins, and slaps the Unlimitrix. He turns into Unlimited Atomix. '(John): 'I've been waiting for this, brother. John smiles a devillish smile, and Albedo frowns. '(Albedo): 'Too late for you then, isn't it. Suddenly, four people walk out from behind Albedo. '(Lucy): 'Actually, yes, it is too late for him. Lucy goes Sludgepuppy once again, while the others are already in they're alien forms. Behind them stands Argit, the traitor. '(Argit): 'Nice to see your doing well, John. You'd be suprised what these rebels agree to when they're desperate. Argit smiles, and points a ray-gun at John. '(Albedo): 'Your move, brother. John steadies his hand, and starts to shoot radiation at Albedo, but Albedo moves, and shoots a bullet through Unlimited Atomix's hand. John winces in pain, but nothing else. It obviously doesn't hurt too much. '(Albedo): 'This was my game from the start, John. I didn't need back-up. Decouple Unlimitrix. Command Code: 000, release coupling, 0. The Unlimitrix untransforms John, and turns him into regular Atomix. He then turns into John. Afterwards, the unlimnitrix falls off John's wrist. John attempts to put it back on, but it won't re-attach to him. '(Argit): 'Game over, John. Argit shoots his ray-gun's bullet straight through John's head, making John fall to the floor, lifeless. Albedo walks over to the Unlimitrix, and it grips onto his wrist. He grins. Argit then walks out the door. '(Argit): 'I'm no longer needed here. See you later, numbrods. He walks out the door....to be shot right away by Guards, who were outside the door waiting for Albedo. '(Albedo): 'Might be a couple of days before you can go outside. Albedo laughs, but nobody else does. '(Albedo): '''Well, I see we have a harsh crowd... I'm going to go unlock everybody from the holding cells. See ya. Albedo walks away, leaving the other three just standing there, along with the two lifeless bodies, one inside, one outside. Characters Heroes *Albedo *Lucy *Alan *Sunny *Argit (deceased) Villians *John *Guards *Ben (heard/mentioned) Aliens used by Albedo *Bloxx *Pesky Dust *Ultimate Gravattack *Articguana Aliens used by John *Unlimited Atomix Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials Category:Special Episodes Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:PokeRob Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles